


Look Into Your Eyes, and The Sky's The Limit

by wisherbystarlight



Series: Oblivious [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking Games, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, obligatory remus warning, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisherbystarlight/pseuds/wisherbystarlight
Summary: Roman and Patton have been roommates and best friends for years and have a habit of trying to see who can flirtatiously fluster the other one more. Neither wants to ruin their friendship by admitting to wanting more. Their friends are a little sick of it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Oblivious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808887
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Look Into Your Eyes, and The Sky's The Limit

“Honey bunches! I’m home from class! Whatever you’re cooking smells absolutely scrumptious!” Patton hollered into the apartment, to an immediate chorus of groans from Remus, Virgil, Janus, Remy, Emile, and Logan on the couches. He flushed a little bit but didn’t take it back, “Oh hey guys! Didn’t know you’d be over today!”

“Wouldn’t’ve changed your ridiculous mating rituals,” Janus grumbled with an eyeroll, and Patton dashed to the kitchen so they wouldn’t see his blush go darker. He saw Roman focused entirely on browning the sides of a steak in a pan, just the way Patton liked it, and couldn’t help sidling up behind him and wrapping his arms around his roommate’s waist.

“Well hello there,” Roman teased, relaxing into the hold, but hands never stopping. 

It would be so easy for Patton to just lean in and… no. Bad Patton. Cuddling, pet names, even crawling into bed together was one thing, but kissing was a line that they’d never crossed. Roman was just affectionate, flirty to a fault, he didn’t like him like that. Repress, repress, repress, stick to what’s safe.“Hi there, handsome! You coulda warned me you had everyone coming over!”

Even though he couldn’t really see it, Patton could feel Roman roll his eyes, “Oh they didn’t tell me, just showed up all together and informed me that since it was a long weekend we were having a game night. They’re lucky I had the stuff for tacos. You’re the only one getting the good steak ones though. The rest can deal with chop meat.” He turned so Patton could see him wink.

Patton giggled, flustered, and squeezed a bit tighter in thanks before letting go despite every instinct in his body screaming at him not to. “You are a prince among men, Roman Diaz,” he enthused, and delighted in the slight flush that appeared only on the back of Roman’s neck.

“I only give you what you deserve, sweetheart, and that just happens to be everything you want and more,” Roman fired back, and Patton squeaked a bit before turning tail to head to the living room and wait with his friends for dinner. Roman didn’t like anyone getting in the way of his creative vision in the kitchen, something they had all learned the hard way many times.

Roman truly didn’t know how much longer he could handle this game they played, pretending to pretend he was flirting when he truly wanted nothing more than for it to be real. On one hand, he adored the years of attention, touches, and cheesy lines, but on the other he would never, ever get over his best friend if they continued on the way they were. God, he wanted him so bad. He wanted to kiss him breathless for no reason other than he could, he wanted to wake up next to him every morning and make him coffee and bring it to bed for him so he didn’t ever have to leave his cocoon of blankets, he wanted to take him out for fancy dinners so they’d have an excuse to get dressed up, he truly meant it when he said he wanted to give him everything he possibly could. For now, though, he’d settle for just giving him good food that made him light up at the end of a long day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Never have I ever drank blood,” Remus crowed, looking around excitedly as though anyone would drink. Everyone stared blankly back at him, knowing better than to engage. He pouted, took a sip from his own cup, then gestured for Patton to go.

“Never have I ever dyed my hair,” Patton announced, breaking the tension easily, and everyone else in the circle groaned as they sipped from their respective drinks.

Roman flicked him lightly on his ear, having easy access while Patton had his head in his lap, and Patton stuck his tongue out in return, just the slightest bit tipsy. They were all sprawled out in the living room, air mattresses preemptively blown up before the booze had even come out, a tradition formed when Virgil had ended up sleeping on a flat mattress when he couldn’t figure out how outlets worked at 2am after a bottle of wine his freshman year.

Logan went next, leaning back against Virgil with his feet shoved under Remus, “Never have I ever participated in any way other than attendance to a theater production.” The rest of them raised their glasses in cheers and took large gulps, priding themselves on their mutual theater-kid-ness.

Roman grinned, hand stalling where it was combing through Patton’s hair, and Patton squinted at him suspiciously, “Well since we appear to be taking cheap shots, never have I ever attended a college course. Drink up nerds, trade school for the  _ win _ .”

Patton swatted him on the thigh as he took a sip with everyone else, which made Roman poke him in the side, which made Patton squeal and jab him in the stomach before curling further into Roman’s lap to protect himself, which then made Roman’s expression go even softer and Remy, further gone than any of them due to the combination of having a much stronger drink and being frequent victim of targeting, set his drink down and covered his face dramatically as he called out, “Never have I ever fallen for my roommate.” The room went quiet instantly, Patton and Roman giving him identical betrayed looks as in the background Virgil, Remus, and Janus all gave him thumbs ups in solidarity, while Logan and Emile were entirely focused on the roommates. Remy tilted his glasses and stared them both down, unflinching, “Targeting was fair game. We are all sick of the two of you dancing around each other. If neither of you are gonna do anything about it, I will. Drink bitches.” The plurality seemed to shock Patton and Roman both into looking at each other, then back to Remy, then back to each other, still gaping.

Then, ever so slowly, fueled by the little bit of liquid courage in his system, Patton raised his cup and took a sip, not breaking eye contact the entire time. Roman read his expression and carefully took the cup out of his hand and also took a sip from it before setting it down to the side with his own, putting both his hands on either side of Patton’s face, and pulling him up to kiss him deeply. Patton flailed a little, not sure what to do with his own hands, before finally gripping tight to Roman’s shoulders like he never wanted to let go (fitting, since he didn’t). They only broke apart nearly a minute later when someone wolf-whistled (Roman knew it was his brother, he was going to kill Remus one of these days, he truly was).

“Hey handsome,” Patton breathed, shifting and sitting up to wrap his arms around Roman’s neck.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Roman breathed back, stroking his thumbs over Patton’s cheekbones.

The next morning, Roman made sure to get up early to make coffee just the way Patton liked it and bring it back to the couch they’d claimed, and even his friends’ hungover, teasing complaints that they wanted coffee too couldn’t bring his absolute elation down as Patton pressed a grateful, hazelnut-flavored kiss to his lips and pulled him back down to snuggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series I'm starting of the sides being oblivious morons in love, because that's a trope i will never ever get tired of.
> 
> I'm wisherbystarlight over on tumblr too, come on over and scream about these boys with me! I'm also open for prompts.


End file.
